Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dimensional Duo is the sixth Mario & Luigi game. Story See Mario & Luigi: Dimensional Duo/Story. Gameplay Overworld Like previous games in the series, the majority of the game takes place in a 3D overworld full of NPCs, enemies, and such. In the overworld, each bro has specific actions they can perform, depending on control set: * Jump: Press A for Mario to jump and B for Luigi to jump. Jumping Control Set. * Hammer: Press A to make Mario swing his hammer in front of him. Hammer Control Set. * Mini Mario: Press B to have Luigi strike Mario with his hammer, shrinking him. Hammer Control Set. * Spin Jump: Press A to have Mario jump on Luigi. Press A again to have them spin over gaps. Spin Control Set. * Mole Bros: Press B to have Luigi jump on Mario. Press B again to have them drill into the ground. Spin Control Set. * Ball Pound: Press A to have Mario and Luigi form a ball. Press A again to have them pound down. Ball Control Set. * Ball Bounce: Press B to have Mario and Luigi form a ball. Press B again to have them jump high. Ball Control Set. * Shell Slam: Press B to have Luigi whack Mario with his hammer, sending him forward. Shell Control Set. * Talk/Search: Press A to have Mario talk to people or check objects. Talk Control Set. Etherealm Occasionally in the overworld, Mario and Luigi will come across an Etherift, which they can use to access to Etherealm. The Etherealm is a surreal, two-dimensional land, where most of Mario and Luigi's moves function similarly, just in 2D. In addition, Miles appears on the touch screen and can interact with various background objects. Sometimes, changes in the Etherealm affect the normal world, or vice versa. Battle When the bros run into an enemy, they initiate a battle. Like in the overworld, each bro has actions they can perform. * Jump: Press A or B when Mario or Luigi lands on the enemy. Hurts the bro if used on spiked or flaming enemies. * Hammer: Hold A or B until the hammer shakes. Can't affect flying enemies at all. * Item: Use an inventory item. They have various effects, ranging from healing bros to giving status effects. * Bros. Attack: Use a Bros. Attack. These are powerful, but cost BP. Listed in detail below. * Hint: Select an enemy, and Miles will give the player a hint. Can't be used in Hard Mode. * Flee: Mash A and B. Mario and Luigi will flee battle, but lose coins. Bros. Attacks Mario * 3D Red Shell: Press A or B to make Mario or Luigi kick the shell. On Hard Mode, the shell goes faster. * Fire Flower: Press A or B if a bro has a big fireball, then mash both buttons. On Hard Mode, fireballs grow faster. * Hi-Ho Cannon: Press A or B when Mario or Luigi land on the enemy. On Hard Mode, the bros move faster. * Bob-Omb Blast: Move the Circle Pad and press B to make Luigi hit Bob-Ombs, then press A to make Mario hit them. On Hard Mode, Bob-Ombs fall faster. * Shooting Star: Move the star with the Circle Pad to collect stars and press A or B to jump on the star and power it up. On Hard Mode, the star falls faster. Luigi * 3D Green Shell: Press A or B to make Mario or Luigi kick the shell. On Hard Mode, the shell goes faster. * Tail Tornado: Move Luigi with the Circle Pad and press A to make Mario spin, then press B right at the end. On Hard Mode, Luigi falls faster. * Snack Attack: Press B to move Luigi around and eat the falling food, then mash A to lift Mario. On Hard Mode, all the food falls faster. * Pain Express: Press A or B when the bro is at the peak of his jump to ground pound and move the train. On Hard Mode, the bros jump faster. * Meteor Mania: Move the bro into position with the Circle Pad, then press A or B to deflect the meteor. On Hard Mode, the meteor goes faster. Giant Battle Occasionally, a giant enemy appears that is much too large for Mario or Luigi to battle. In these cases, Miles will grow to an enormous size and turn into a mech suit, which Mario and Luigi command from the cockpit. The 3DS must be held vertically in these segments, and the touch screen is heavily used. Miles has the following attacks: * Punch: Slide forward when Miles' giant fist is as far back as it goes. This can knock enemies back, which is heavily used in the battles with Gooper Blooper and Giant Bowser. * Laser: Tap rapidly to charge up and fire the laser. This attacks enemies that the punch cannot, but deals a little less damage and is more situational. * Bros. Attack: Two attacks where Miles cooperates with Mario and Luigi. In the first attack, Rhythm Mushrooms, tap to make Miles eat mushrooms and regain health. In the second attack, Fire Storm, tap in one of two areas to have Mario or Luigi hammer the fire balls that Miles creates. Bros. Attacks can only be used once every few turns. Badges In battle, Mario and Luigi each have nine badges they can equip, each of which has a unique effect. Mario's badges will determine the general effect, while Luigi's determine the specific effect. The effect can only be activated once Mario and Luigi have filled the Badge Meter. Mario's Badges * Mush Badge: Restores HP, BP, or both. * Bonus Badge: Boosts coins or EXP obtained, or the chance of obtaining an item. * Raise Badge: Boosts POW, DEF, or both. * Power Badge: Has a temporary effect. * Strike Badge: Directly damages enemies. * Virus Badge: Lowers the stats of enemies or gives them status effects. * Gamble Badge: Has very good or very bad effects, chosen from randomly. * Trick Badge: Has a good and bad effect, both activated at once. * Miracle Badge: Has a very powerful and unique effect. Luigi's Badges * Good Badge: Goods fill the meter, fair effects. * Great Badge: Greats fill the meter, good effects. * Excellent Badge: Excellents fill the meter, great effects. * Bronze Badge: Same as Good Badge. * Silver Badge: Same as Great Badge. * Gold Badge: Same as Excellent Badge. * Rookie Badge: Same as Good Badge. * Apprentice Badge: Same as Great Badge. * Master Badge: Same as Excellent Badge.